


let the mourners come

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beauty - Freeform, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, Love and Other Fairytales, M/M, Sorrow, Wakes & Funerals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: It felt like all the beauty should be gone from the world.





	let the mourners come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989029) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 

> This is inspired by the Love & Other Fairytales universe by SoDoRoses. In that universe, LAMP are married and Virgil and Logan are immortal fae while Roman and Patton are mortal.
> 
> Title is from ['Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone'](https://web.cs.dal.ca/~johnston/poetry/stopclocks.html) by W H Auden.

It felt like all the beauty should be gone from the world. There shouldn't be any sunlight, or birdsong. Every colour of the forest should fade to grey.

His husband's funeral was this morning.

Virgil still felt the loss as a sharp and jagged thing, a hole cut clear through his chest. One more wound in his heart – not the first, but one of the deepest. He'd say it was a quarter of his heart gone, but there was so much more and less to it than that. Virgil had loved so many people in his life… and yet, at the same time, his loves held his whole heart, entire and intact. Everything Virgil was belonged to them.

And now, one of them was gone from the world. And a part of Virgil had gone with him, never to return.

So how was the world still so beautiful?

The sunlight outside was still tinted golden with the last traces of dawn, and it glittered on the dew-drop webs that his sisters had spun overnight. In the hallway mirror, Linda was fussing with her hair, trying to flatten her golden curls into respectability, her black dress seeming alien in its formality. And Logan – Logan was as breathtaking as the day they'd first met, for all that he now had a hint of grey at his temples. He always had looked dashing in a suit, just as he had on their wedding day –

Virgil's breath caught. Logan met his eye from across the room, and came to join him by the window.

“It's a beautiful day,” Virgil observed. “… He would have loved to see it.”

Both of them were silently crying now. They had long since stopped trying to dry their tears.

“We are here,” Logan said. “Together. Thinking of him.”

And that was all that was left now, wasn't it? Thoughts, memories, and the familiar shape of loving him, somehow unchanged by his absence. It felt as fragile as glass, and yet it was the one part of their loves that might be truly immortal.

Virgil took Logan's hand.

“I love you,” he said, and he wasn't only saying it to Logan.

Logan smiled sadly, and nodded.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The identity was left intentionally ambiguous because trying to work out who died first was too much to me.


End file.
